castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley Blue
Hayley Maria Blue was the lead singer of band Blue Pill. Troubled and fighting a drug problem, she broke up the band and had just gone clean and begun a solo career when she was found murdered. Alexis Castle was a fan of Hayley's music. Blue Pill Hayley Blue was discovered by John McGinnis when she was performing on the club scene. McGinnis claimed that he'd spent thousands on developing her image and musical skills. He was angry at Hayley because she had quit right at the time when his investment was about to pay off with big commercial success for Blue Pill. McGinnis had plied his stars with drugs to make them more controllable, including Haley. She'd also clashed with Zack Metzger, a violent and unstable addict who was the lead guitarist of Blue Pill. Hayley's music frequently used imagery and allusions taken from Tarot cards or other occult sources. She often alluded to her personal problems in her lyrics. One famous song condemned an obsessive fan who she'd taken a restraining order against. The accompanying video to this song featured her mock death, dolled up and hung by her feet from a fire escape. This later proved to be the circumstance in which her body was found. Her fame was sufficient that fan blogs were abuzz with the news; Alexis found out about the murder before Castle did. Betrayals Hayley disbanded Blue Pill to escape these bad influences. Both Metzger and McGinnis were furious that they were being abandoned by Haley just as she was about to achieve major label success. Because she exclusively owned the rights to the band's name, neither could do anything to stop her. After a long stint in rehab, Hayley was finally clean. She connected with two new producers, who she believed shared her commitment to sobriety. Bree and Ian Busch helped Hayley overcome her addiction and even acted as surrogate parents to her. However, neither were able to live up to the high standards they claimed to espouse. Ian Busch had a sexual relationship with Hayley while she was living with them. The details of this relationship are unclear; Ian claimed later that she'd seduced him, while Hayley's own story died with her. Based on the lyrics to her last song, Castle and Beckett concluded that Ian had raped Hayley. Betrayed at the most vulnerable time in her life, she ran away and went into hiding. During this time, Hayley worked out her feelings by crafting what turned out to be her final song, which obliquely referred to the events that would lead to her death. Bree Busch had no idea what had happened, just that her recovering addict superstar had gone missing as she was starting to record her new album. Bree suspected that Hayley was back on drugs and that her disappearance was due to a relapse. However, the two producers had a financial as well as a personal stake in Hayley's future; having risked hundreds of thousands of dollars on Hayley's new album, they faced bankruptcy if she wasn't a success. After finally tracking down and confronting her, but still not knowing the secret, Bree offered Hayley drugs out of desperation and as a last resort if she would come back to work. Hayley, horrified, refused and ran away again. Unlike his wife, Ian knew exactly why Hayley had run off. He gave his wife a sleeping pill, and then while she slept, messaged Hayley from Bree's phone. Pretending to be Bree, he lured Hayley back to the studio. However, when he arrived, he realized that she was carrying a gun. A struggle left a bullet hole in the studio and Hayley dead. To protect his secret, Ian staged the death to suggest that it was the work of an obsessive fan. Aftermath Bree, very nearly arrested herself for the murder, filed for divorce and began testifying against her husband as soon as she understood what happened. While McGinnis and Metzger both had alibis, their motive was so strong that they remained suspects for most of the investigation, and were only cleared when the killer was caught. They had a solid reason to hate Hayley and a vested interest in her death. The rights to the Blue Pill name passed to Hayley's sole heir, her junkie sister Sky. Also a singer, Sky resented her sister for her success, and hated her even more when she quit using drugs. She refused to go clean herself, despite Hayley's pleas. After Hayley was killed, Sky quickly fell into McGinnis's orbit. He got her to take Hayley's place as lead singer of Blue Pill. The band was back, and McGinnis and Metzger would finally get their payoff. To celebrate, he gave Sky drugs. While he'd hoped to solidify his control over the new Blue, Sky was wracked with guilt and suffered a breakdown, refusing to become an addict again. With Castle and Beckett's help, she began the long process of going clean. ("Famous Last Words") Blue, Hayley Blue, Hayley Blue, Hayley Blue, Hayley Blue, Hayley